The present invention relates to a foldable structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable doll house which is easily transformed between an assembled configuration and a folded configuration.
Doll houses are well known and are widely used. However, doll houses are traditionally and typically hard fastened, non-foldable structures that occupy a large amount of space and cannot be readily transported or conveniently stored.
There are doll houses which have been constructed so as to be capable of being disassembled. These doll houses, however, are typically provided with securing members such as screws, pegs and the like, which allow for the separation of all the component parts of the doll house. The drawback to this type of doll house is that the securing members are easily lost or misplaced.
Consequently, there is a need for doll houses which are easily transformed between an assembled configuration and a folded configuration to enable easy transportation and storage, while at the same time eliminating the use of securing members which can be easily misplaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable structure which is easily transformed between an assembled configuration and a folded configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable structure which can be easily transported when in a folded configuration.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a foldable structure which is stable when assembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable structure which does not require relatively small securing members to retain the structure in the assembled configuration.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable structure whose footprint is capable of being enlarged.
According to the present invention, the foldable structure includes a main portion, a base panel which supports the main portion and a stabilizing panel which attaches to the main portion to stabilize the structure when in the assembled configuration.
In one embodiment, the main portion includes a major panel, a minor panel hingedly connected at its bottom edge to the top edge of the major panel, a first support panel hingedly connected to the left side edge of the minor panel, a second support panel hingedly connected to the right side edge of the minor panel, a left side panel hingedly connected to the left side edge of the major panel, and a right side panel hingedly connected to the right side edge of the major panel.
In this embodiment, the base panel has positioning members which engage the bottom edges of the left and right side panels when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration. Additionally, the stabilizing panel has engaging members which secure the stabilizing panel to the top edges of the left and right side panels and to the bottom edges of the first and second support panels when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration.
In another embodiment, the main portion includes a center panel, a left side panel hingedly connected substantially along the center thereof to the left side edge of the center panel, and a right side panel hingedly connected substantially along the center thereof to the right side edge of the center panel. With this embodiment, the main portion assumes a substantially H-shape when in the assembled configuration.
With this embodiment, the base panel has positioning members which engage the bottom edges of the left and right side panels when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration so as to support the main portion. In this embodiment, the top edges of the left and right side panels each form a peak onto which a hinged upper panel is placed when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration.
In a further embodiment, the main portion includes a front panel, a stabilizing panel hingedly connected at its bottom edge to the top edge of the front panel, a left side panel hingedly connected to the left side edge of the front panel, and a right side panel hingedly connected to the right side edge of the front panel.
With this embodiment, the base panel has positioning members which engage the bottom edges of the left and right side panels when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration so as to support the main portion. In this embodiment, the top edges of the left and right side panels are inclined and an upper is placed on the inclined upper edges when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration. The left and right side edges of the stabilizing panel are placed in respective grooves within the left and right side panels when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration.
All embodiments may also include at least one removable intermediate section which is adapted to extend horizontally between the left side panel and the right side panel when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration, and at least one removable dividing section which is adapted to extend vertically between at least one of the intermediate sections and the stabilizing section and/or the base panel when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration. The intermediate sections and the dividing sections are used to partition the space defined by the assembled main portion.
Additionally, the base panels of each embodiment may also include additional positioning members which engage bottom edges of a second foldable structure adapted to be added to the main portion when the foldable structure is in the assembled configuration. The second foldable structure enables the easy expansion of the footprint of the foldable structure without the need to replace the entire structure.
In addition, each embodiment of the foldable structure is preferably provided with anti-tip members which secure the left side panel and the right side panel to the base panel. The use of anti-tip members assists in preventing the main portion of the foldable structure from tipping out of the positioning members of the base panel.
Further, a carrying case is preferably provided which accommodates the foldable structure in the folded configuration. The carrying case makes transportation of the structure convenient.